baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Alignments
It's your typical alignment system; lawful good to chaotic evil. Here's a link to a more in-depth look at the system. For simplicity's sake, I'll keep to the traditional outlook. I don't much care for being realistic in this specific regard. It's just supposed to be a generality. Basics These are the broken down version for those unfamiliar with the system, The first three are: * Lawful: It implies honor, trustworthiness, obedience to authority, and reliability. On the downside, lawfulness can include close-mindedness, reactionary adherence to tradition, judgmentalness, and a lack of adaptability. Those who consciously promote lawfulness say that only lawful behavior creates a society in which people can depend on each other and make the right decisions in full confidence that others will act as they should. * Neutral: '''Someone who is neutral with respect to law and chaos has a normal respect for authority and feels neither a compulsion to obey nor a compulsion to rebel. They are honest but can be tempted into lying or deceiving others. * '''Chaotic: '''It implies freedom, adaptability, and flexibility. On the downside, chaos can include recklessness, resentment toward legitimate authority, arbitrary actions, and irresponsibility. Those who promote chaotic behavior say that only unfettered personal freedom allows people to express themselves fully and lets society benefit from the potential that its individuals have within them. And then: * '''Good: It implies altruism, respect for life, and a concern for the dignity of sentient beings. Good characters make personal sacrifices to help others. * Neutral: People who are neutral with respect to good and evil have compunctions against killing the innocent but lack the commitment to make sacrifices to protect or help others. Neutral people are committed to others by personal relationships. * Evil: It implies hurting, oppressing, and killing others. Some evil creatures simply have no compassion for others and kill without qualms if doing so is convenient. Others actively pursue evil, killing for sport or out of duty to some evil deity or master. Titles Lawful Good Aliased the crusader, a lawful good character acts just how a good citizen is expected/required to act. They combine a commitment to oppose evil, while having the discipline to fight relentlessly. They tell the truth, keep their word, help those in need, and speak against injustice. They also hate to see the guilty go unpunished. * Pros: It combines honor and compassion. * Cons: It restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. Neutral Good Aliased the benefactor, a neutral good character does the best anyone can do. They’re devoted to helping others and while they may work with nobility, they don’t feel beholden to them. * Pros: It means you can do what’s good without bias for or against order. * Cons: It advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. Chaotic Good Aliased the rebel, a chaotic good character acts on their own conscience with little regard for what others expect of them. They make their own way with kindness and benevolence, and believe in goodness and righteousness, though they have little use for laws and regulations. They dislike it when people attempt to intimidate and shove others around. They follow their own moral compass and while it may be good, it may not agree with that of society’s moral compass. * Pros: You can be free-spirted with a good heart. * Cons: It disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. Lawful Neutral Aliased the judge, a lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code that directs them. Order and organization are paramount to them. They may believe in personal order and live by a code/standard or they may believe in order for all with a favoring for a strong, organized government. * Pros: You’re reliable and honorable without being a zealot. * Cons: It seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and the diversity of society. True Neutral Aliased the undecided, a true neutral character does what seems to be a good idea to them. They don’t feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good, evil, law, or chaos. Most true neutral character exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as being better than evil because having good neighbors is much more pleasant than evil ones. Despite this, they’re not personally committed to upholding any other title. Some view the other titles in a philosophical way; thinking them to be prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate a middle ground as the most balanced road in the long run. * Pros: You can act naturally without prejudice or compulsion. * Cons: It represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. Chaotic Neutral Aliased the free spirit, a chaotic neutral character follows their whims as they are first and foremost, an individualist who values their own liberty without striving to protect others’ freedom. They avoid authority, resent restrictions, and challenge traditions. They don’t intentionally disrupt organizations as part of an anarchical campaign because that would require good or evil motivation. They may be unpredictable, though not completely random. They’re as likely to jump off a bridge just as they are to cross it. * Pros: It represents complete societal and governmental freedom. * Cons: It seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. Lawful Evil Aliased the dominator, a lawful evil character is methodic in taking what they want within the limits of their own code without any regard for others and is loath to break laws/promises. They care about tradition, loyalty, and order, but not freedom, dignity, or life. They play by the rules without mercy or compassion and is comfortable in a hierarchy, whether by ruling or serving. They condemn others by their race, religion, homeland, and/or social rank. They depend on order to protect themselves from those who oppose them on morals grounds and some lawful evil characters even have particular taboos, such as not letting themselves kill in cold blood, but henchmen doing so is alright. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end to unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to a deity/master. * Pros: It combines honor with dedicated self-interest. * Cons: It represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful diabolics. Neutral Evil Aliased the malefactor, a neutral evil character does whatever they can get away with and have no love for order, to the point of not pretending to follow laws, traditions, or codes that would make them seem better or nobler. They’re out for themselves while shedding no tears for those they kill, for whatever reason. On the other hand, they don’t have the restless nature or taste for conflict that a destroyer does. Some hold up evil as an idea, committing evil for its own sake or for a deity/master/group. * Pros: They can advance themselves without regard for others or without others holding them up. * Cons: It represents pure evil without honor or variation. Chaotic Evil Aliased the destroyer, a chaotic evil character does whatever their emotions drive them to do with a hot temper, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable nature. When it comes to being committed to the spread of evil and chaos, they’re destructive, ruthless, and brutal. Despite their seemingly demonic nature, their plans are haphazard with the groups that are joined/formed, being poorly organized. Typically, destroyers can be forced to work together with the leader lasting as long as they can smack away attempts for their head. * Pros: It combines self-interest and pure freedom. * Cons: It represents the destruction of life, beauty, and order.